


Fuzzy

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, fuwa fuwa time, this is super fluffy.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda’s determined not to be too loud. It only makes Hinata want to hear him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

Hinata slips one hand under Komaeda’s shirt, the other on his waist, both of them feeling the ridges of his ribs and the cool skin expanding over them. “Is this alright?” he asks, his gaze focused on Komaeda’s face. His heart feels like it’s going to burst from how anxious he is, as if he’s terrified that Komaeda will get up and walk away, or laugh at him and leave. Or maybe he’s doubting his own abilities, that somehow he’ll make Komaeda feel bad. 

Instead, Komaeda smiles, just a tiny bit, and nods. “Mhm,” he hums and puts his hand over the one that Hinata’s holding at his waist. “It feels nice,” he breathes out. Hinata grabs Komaeda’s ass and pulls him further up his lap, close enough that he can lean over and kiss him again. It’s just something sweet and affectionate – to express his love for Komaeda, but he appreciates the soft moans he gets too. By the way Komaeda’s cheeks dust with red, he thinks he got the message across. 

Feeling his own cheeks heating up, he moves his hand up Komaeda’s back. His spine juts out and if Hinata focuses enough, he can feel every bump across his back. Komaeda makes a content noise, resting his arms on Hinata’s shoulders and breathing quietly. “And this?”

“That’s fine,” Komaeda murmurs. He dives down to kiss Hinata’s lips, the faintest hint of a grin crossing his lips. Hinata opens his lips to allow Komaeda more access, to which he accepts happily. They stay like that for a few moments, exchanging sloppy kisses while Hinata runs his hand up and down Komaeda’s back and sides. 

When Komaeda pulls away, a faint sheen of slick drool is painted across his lips. He swipes it up with his tongue and laughs, probably at Hinata’s expression. His face is heating up quickly. “D-Down now,” Komaeda says and grabs one of Hinata’s hands, rearranging it so it’s on Komaeda’s left thigh. “Please.”

Komaeda is so much paler than him, so thin and fragile that Hinata is almost worried about carrying on. It’s an irrational fear considering all of the other dangerous, messed up stuff Komaeda’s done, but there’s something that makes them both so vulnerable in this position. 

“Here?” Hinata asks. He rubs the inside of Komaeda’s thigh, hand still over his boxers, and relishes the noise Komaeda makes. Komaeda nods quickly and Hinata rubs faster.  


Then, he tugs at Komaeda’s boxers. “And this?”

It takes a few seconds, but Komaeda nods eventually. He sits up on Hinata’s lap and pulls them off himself, just down to his knees before sitting back down again. He’s already erect, straining against Hinata’s leg. Komaeda is breathing heavily now, staring down at Hinata with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. Hinata is torn between scooping him up and kissing him or teasing him.

He continues to rub Komaeda’s thighs, moving dangerously close to his crotch. Komaeda squirms when he does, barely moving his hips away from Hinata’s grasp. “This?”

“Fine,” Komaeda mumbles. He moves his hand over Hinata’s boxers and palms his cock. Hinata can’t contain his moan – instead, he stifles it by biting down on his lip and putting his own hand on Komaeda’s cock. 

“W-What about this?” Hinata barely manages to gasp out his words, Komaeda’s hand quickly speeding up. He has an air of both smugness and delicateness when he’s like this, on top of Hinata but also bare and naked. Hinata makes sure to trace the slit of Komaeda’s cock and tug on his shaft, trying hard not to close his eyes so he can watch Komaeda’s face. He looks so cute and pretty, with how he pauses and flinches in his own motions to cry out. Komaeda’s determined not to be too loud. It only makes Hinata want to hear him even more.

“I-It’s,” Komaeda groans, burying his face along Hinata’s neck and rolling his hips. “I-It’s wonderful.”

Hinata captures his lips in another kiss, his whole body feeling like it’s on fire when Komaeda fiddles with the hem of his boxers and pushes them down to his thighs. He wraps his fingers around Hinata’s cock and uses his other hand to pull Hinata into a kiss, covering both their moans with the sound of messy kissing. 

He grinds his hips into Komaeda’s hand and he feels Komaeda doing the same. Komaeda has the added benefit of being able to rub against Hinata’s leg. He licks Komaeda’s lips and tugs at the bottom one, grinning slightly when Komaeda’s voice breaks.

“Can… Can I…” Hinata works hard to talk amidst the noises he’s making. “Over here.” He takes one hand off of Komaeda’s cock and moves it to his entrance, not breaking the skin yet but asking for permission. Komaeda shifts around and then nods, pressing his lips together to stop whatever cute noise he probably was going to make.

Hinata grabs the lube as quickly as he can without dropping it and pours it over his fingers. It’s cold and the sensation is odd – he can’t imagine what it’ll feel like for Komaeda, but his goal is to make him as happy as possible. 

He presses a finger inside, just one. It’s all he can manage when Komaeda is gripping his cock so tightly and pumping him so quickly. All Komaeda can do is make a sharp, sudden whine as Hinata moves his finger slowly. He’s anxious and careful not to go too fast as to hurt Komaeda, keeping his eyes on Komaeda’s face. 

“Hina –” Komaeda stutters, “H-Hajime.” 

Hinata grunts and kisses Komaeda – really kisses him, with lots of tongue and spit that Komaeda ends up drooling all over his chin. Komaeda’s flushed and warm against him, even with his shirt on. “S-Shit,” he groans, pushing another finger inside Komaeda. Komaeda’s hands are starting to move without thought, losing their rhythm at the same pace Komaeda is thrusting his hips against Hinata’s hand. 

“Hajime,” Komaeda sobs against Hinata’s lips. Hinata feels himself growing warmer, and he wants to warn Komaeda, but he doesn’t have the will or strength to pull away from Komaeda’s hands or his lips. 

Komaeda himself tenses up when Hinata cums, the thrusting of his fingers in Komaeda becoming hasty and erratic. “N-Nagito,” is all he manages before his whole body tenses up, cumming all over Komaeda’s fingers and his stomach. He’s panting hard, but he still remembers Komaeda, of course, and pumps both his fingers and the hand around Komaeda’s cock at the same time. 

He knows Komaeda is coming close by the way he’s unable to keep his eyes open and how his moans are getting higher, and higher, until he releases onto Hinata’s hand, hips still thrusting and milking the high of his orgasm until he heaves a deep sigh and collapses onto Hinata’s chest. 

They’re both exhausted and covered in cum. Hinata quickly pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the sheets, and then falls back onto the bed, shooting out one hand to hold onto Komaeda’s waist and bring him down with him.

He feels amazing, albeit sweaty, and the happy smile on Komaeda’s face only makes him feel even better. He rolls over onto his side and kisses Komaeda’s cheek, whispering, “I-I love you.”

“Thank you,” is how Komaeda replies, as if he’s the one who should be honored. Hinata disagrees completely.

He answers by throwing an arm around Komaeda and pulling him into a hug, not letting go. Komaeda lets out a laugh and kisses Hinata’s shoulder, satisfied to just lie in this position.

“By the way,” Komaeda says suddenly.

Hinata is three seconds away from dozing off when he yawns, “Huh?”

“… I love you too.” 

Hinata’s pretty sure this is the best feeling in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> they never cleaned up the cum


End file.
